The present invention relates to a buckle for a thin plate storage container used for storing, carrying and keeping a thin plate such as a semiconductor wafer, and a thin plate storage container using the buckle for the thin plate storage container.
A thin plate storage container for storing, carrying and keeping a few thin plates is generally known. In such a thin plate storage container, when the number of stored thin plates is small, the size thereof is wholly miniaturized and a main body and a cover are fixed to each other with an adhesive tape.
However, when the main body and the cover are fixed to each other with the adhesive tape like the above-described thin plate storage container, an adhesive surface may be adhered to several different positions and thus the main body and the cover must be accurately positioned and adhered to each other. To this end, it takes much time to adhere the adhesive tape and thus workability is bad. In addition, waste is generated.